doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Capas de novelizações da Target Books
Somente capas da primeira edição impressa são mostradas aqui. Arte das capas das outras edições, variantes, e em alguns casos edições pré-Target Books, são encontradas no artigo do livro em questão. Capas das novelizações do Primeiro Doctor Ficheiro:250px-Doctor_Who_and_an_Unearthly_Child.jpg|Doctor Who and an Unearthly Child Ficheiro:DaleksTargetEarlyEd.jpg|Doctor Who and the Daleks Ficheiro:Edge_of_Destruction_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Edge of Destruction Ficheiro:Marco_Polo_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – Marco Polo Ficheiro:Keys_of_Marinus_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Keys of Marinus Ficheiro:Aztecs_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Aztecs Ficheiro:Sensorites_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Sensorites Ficheiro:Reign_of_Terror_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Reign of Terror Ficheiro:Planet_of_Giants_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – Planet of Giants Ficheiro:Dalek_Invasion_of_Earth_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Dalek Invasion of Earth Ficheiro:Rescue_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Rescue Ficheiro:Romans_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Romans Ficheiro:Zarbi_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Zarbi Ficheiro:Crusaders_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Crusaders Ficheiro:Space_Museum_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Space Museum Ficheiro:Chase_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Chase Ficheiro:Time_Meddler_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Time Meddler Ficheiro:Galaxy_Four_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – Galaxy Four Ficheiro:Myth_Makers_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Myth Makers Ficheiro:Mission_To_The_Unknown_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – Mission to the Unknown Ficheiro:Mutation_of_Time_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Mutation of Time Ficheiro:Massacre_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Massacre Ficheiro:Ark_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Ark Ficheiro:Celestial_Toymaker_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Celestial Toymaker Ficheiro:Gunfighters_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Gunfighters Ficheiro:Savages_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Savages Ficheiro:War_Machines_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The War Machines Ficheiro:Smugglers_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The Smugglers Ficheiro:Tenth_Planet_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Tenth Planet Capas das novelizações do Segundo Doctor Ficheiro:Power_of_the_Daleks_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Power of the Daleks Ficheiro:Highlanders_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Highlanders Ficheiro:Underwater_Menace_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Underwater Menace Ficheiro:Cybermen_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Cybermen Ficheiro:Macra_Terror_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Macra Terror Ficheiro:Faceless_Ones_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Faceless Ones Ficheiro:Evil_of_The_Daleks_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Evil of the Daleks Ficheiro:Tomb_of_The_Cybermen_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Tomb of the Cybermen Ficheiro:Abominable_Snowmen_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Abominable Snowmen Ficheiro:Ice_Warriors_novel.jpg |Doctor Who and the Ice Warriors Ficheiro:Enemy_of_the_World_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Enemy of the World Ficheiro:Web_of_Fear_novel.jpg | Doctor Who and the Web of Fear Ficheiro:Fury_From_The_Deep_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Fury from the Deep Ficheiro:Wheel_in_Space_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Wheel in Space Ficheiro:Dominators_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Dominators Ficheiro:Mind_Robber_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Mind Robber Ficheiro:Invasion_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Invasion Ficheiro:Krotons_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Krotons Ficheiro:Seeds_of_Death_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Seeds of Death Ficheiro:Space_Pirates_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Space Pirates Ficheiro:War_games_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the War Games Capas das novelizações do Terceiro Doctor Ficheiro:Auton_Invasion_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion Ficheiro:Cave-Monsters_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters Ficheiro:Ambassadors_of_Death_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Ambassadors of Death Ficheiro:Inferno_novel.jpgDoctor Who - Inferno Ficheiro:Doctor_Who_and_the_Terror_of_the_Autons.jpg|Doctor Who and the Terror of the Autons Ficheiro:Mind_of_Evil_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Mind of Evil Ficheiro:Claws_of_Axos_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Claws of Axos Ficheiro:Doomsday_Weapon_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon Ficheiro:Daemons_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Dæmons Ficheiro:The_Day_of_the_Daleks_(novelisation)_altcover.jpg|Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks Ficheiro:Curse_of_Peladon_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Curse of Peladon Ficheiro:Sea_Devils_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Sea Devils Ficheiro:Mutants_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Mutants Ficheiro:Time_Monster_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Time Monster Ficheiro:Doctor_Who_The_Three_Doctors.jpg|Doctor Who - The Three Doctors Ficheiro:Carnival_of_Monsters_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Carnival of Monsters Ficheiro:Space_War_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Space War Ficheiro:Planet_of_The_Daleks_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks Ficheiro:Doctor_Who_and_the_Green_Death.jpg|Doctor Who and the Green Death Ficheiro:Time_Warrior_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Time Warrior Ficheiro:Doctor_Who_and_the_Dinosaur_Invasion.jpg|Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion Ficheiro:Death_To_The_Daleks_novel.jpg|Doctor Who Death to the Daleks Ficheiro:Monster_of_Peladon_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Monster of Peladon Ficheiro:Planet_of_the_Spiders_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Planet of the Spiders Capas das novelizações do Quarto Doctor Ficheiro:DoctorWhoandtheGiantRobot.png|Doctor Who and the Giant Robot Ficheiro:Ark_in_Space_novel.jpg||Doctor Who and the Ark in Space Ficheiro:Sontaran_Experiment_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Sontaran Experiment Ficheiro:Genesis_of_The_Daleks_novel.jpgDoctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks Ficheiro:Revenge_of_the_Cybermen_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen Ficheiro:Loch_Ness_Monster_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster Ficheiro:Planet_of_Evil_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Planet of Evil Ficheiro:Pyramids_of_Mars_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Pyramids of Mars Ficheiro:Android_Invasion_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Android Invasion Ficheiro:Brain_of_Morbius_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius Ficheiro:Seeds_of_Doom_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Seeds of Doom Ficheiro:Masque_of_Mandragora_novel.jpg||Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora Ficheiro:Hand_of_Fear_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Hand of Fear Ficheiro:Deadly_Assassin_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Deadly Assassin Ficheiro:Face_of_Evil_novel_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Face of Evil Ficheiro:Robots_of_Death_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Robots of Death Ficheiro:Talons_of_Weng-Chiang_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang Ficheiro:Horror_of_Fang_Rock_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Horror of Fang Rock Ficheiro:Invisible_Enemy_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Invisible Enemy Ficheiro:Image_of_The_Fendahl_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Image of the Fendahl Ficheiro:Sunmakers_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Sunmakers Ficheiro:Underworld_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Underworld Ficheiro:Invasion_of_Time_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Invasion of Time Ficheiro:Ribos_Operation_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Ribos Operation Ficheiro:Stones_of_Blood_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Stones of Blood Ficheiro:Androids_of_Tara_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Androids of Tara Ficheiro:Power_of_Kroll_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Power of Kroll Ficheiro:Armageddon_Factor_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Armageddon Factor Ficheiro:Destiny_of_The_Daleks_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks Ficheiro:Creature_from_The_Pit_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Creature from the Pit Ficheiro:Nightmare_of_Eden_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Nightmare of Eden Ficheiro:Horns_of_Nimon_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Horns of Nimon Ficheiro:Leisure_Hive_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Leisure Hive Ficheiro:Meglos_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Meglos Ficheiro:Full_Circle_novel.jpg|Doctor Who- Full Circle Ficheiro:State_of_Decay_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the State of Decay Ficheiro:Warriors_Gate_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and Warriors' Gate Ficheiro:Keeper_of_Traken_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Keeper of Traken Ficheiro:Logopolis_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Logopolis Capas das novelizações do Quinto Doctor Ficheiro:Castrovalva_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Castrovalva Ficheiro:Four_to_Doomsday_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Four to Doomsday Ficheiro:Kinda_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Kinda Ficheiro:Visitation_novel.jpg|Doctor Who and the Visitation Ficheiro:Black_Orchid_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Black Orchid Ficheiro:Earthshock_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Earthshock Ficheiro:Time-Flight_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Time-Flight Ficheiro:Arc_of_Infinity_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Arc of Infinity Ficheiro:Snakedance_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Snakedance Ficheiro:Mawdryn_Undead_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Mawdryn Undead Ficheiro:Terminus_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Terminus Ficheiro:Enlightenment_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Enlightenment Ficheiro:Kings_Demons_novel.jpg|Doctor Who – The King's Demons Ficheiro:Five_Doctors_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Five Doctors Ficheiro:Warriors_of_the_Deep_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Warriors of the Deep Ficheiro:Awakening_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Awakening Ficheiro:Frontios_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Frontios Ficheiro:Planet_of_Fire_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Planet of Fire Ficheiro:Caves_of_Androzani_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Caves of Androzani Capas das novelizações do Sexto Doctor Ficheiro:Twin_Dilemma_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Twin Dilemma Ficheiro:Attack_of_the_Cybermen_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Attack of the Cybermen Ficheiro:Vengeance_on_Varos_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Vengeance on Varos Ficheiro:Mark_of_the_Rani_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Mark of the Rani Ficheiro:Two_Doctors_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Two Doctors Ficheiro:Timelash_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Timelash Ficheiro:Mysterious_Planet_TOATL_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Mysterious Planet Ficheiro:Mindwarp_TOATL_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Mindwarp Ficheiro:Terror_of_the_Vervoids_TOATL_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Terror of the Vervoids Ficheiro:Ultimate_Foe_TOATL_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Ultimate Foe Capas das novelizações do Sétimo Doctor Ficheiro:Time_and_the_Rani_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Time and the Rani Ficheiro:Paradise_Towers_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Paradise Towers Ficheiro:Delta_and_the_Bannermen_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Delta and the Bannermen Ficheiro:Dragonfire_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Dragonfire Ficheiro:Remembrance_of_the_daleks_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Remembrance of the Daleks Ficheiro:Happiness_patrol_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Happiness Patrol Ficheiro:Silver_Nemesis_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Silver Nemesis Ficheiro:Greatest_Show_in_the_Galaxy_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy Ficheiro:Battlefield_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Battlefield Ficheiro:Ghost_Light_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - Ghost Light Ficheiro:Curse_of_Fenric_novel.jpg|Doctor Who - The Curse of Fenric thumbFile:Survival_novel.jpg | Doctor Who - Survival Capa da novelização de K9 and Company Ficheiro:XK9andCompany.jpg|K9 and Company: "A Girl's Best Friend" Capas das novelizações não televisivas da Target Novelizações de rádio, áudio dramas e histórias não produzidas para televisão. Listada na ordem de lançamento. Nota: The Ghosts of N-Space foi publicado na série de livros Virgin Missing Adventures, não na Target Books. Ficheiro:XSlipback.jpg|Slipback Ficheiro:XNightmareFair.jpg|The Nightmare Fair Ficheiro:XUltimateEvil.jpg|The Ultimate Evil Ficheiro:XMissionMagnus.jpg|Mission to Magnus Ficheiro:XPescatons.jpg|The Pescatons Ficheiro:ParadiseDeathBook.jpg|The Paradise of Death Capas das novelizações da Junior Doctor Who Relançamento de novelizações antigas, porém, voltada à crianças. Ficheiro:RobotJr.jpg|Junior Doctor Who and the Giant Robot Ficheiro:MorbiusJr.jpg|Junior Doctor Who and the Brain of Morbius Veja também * Capas de novelizações de Doctor Who en:Target Books novelisations covers Categoria:Livros